


Chocolate Bar

by Neon_Morphile



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chocolate, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, brendon is the mastermind, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: Someone leaves chocolate in Josh's locker every morning. But on Valentine's Day, it stops. What's happened?





	Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> A Cute Joshler Valentine Special

‘That’s odd. I don’t see one today,’ Josh tilted his head in confusion as he rummaged through his locker. Thanks to his inherent idleness, he had started to occasionally leave his padlock at home and ever since then, somebody had left a chocolate bar inside it. At first, Josh figured it was just some other person who had mistaken his locker as theirs so he let it stay in its spot. However, as time progressed, he found different flavored chocolate bars resting in it that changed from day to day and that was when he realized. Realized that someone was fancying him and that this was their timid way of confessing their feelings for him. Josh could not fathom who his secret admirer might be, but still he decided to keep his padlock at home as the new chocolate bar that greeted him every morning made his heart beat in anticipation. Well, there was nothing expensive or worthy enough of stealing in his locker, anyway.

But today was different. No matter how many papers and textbooks he flung on the floor, there was no chocolate bar inside. Could they have forgotten to bring it today? Or had he arrived too early for them to leave it here? Or…could it be that they had suddenly gotten sick of him and his oblivious attitude? If the third explanation was the case, Josh couldn’t help but feel dismayed. He had not maintained even one decent relationship with anyone in high school yet, and to find a promising one come to an end like this…it was simply disappointing. If only he could find out who it was. Josh banged the door close, striving to neglect his crumbling expectations within himself. Go on to a different person, then, anonymous guy.

Even until the bell indicating the start of lunch time reverberated throughout the school, Josh’s head was infested with the thoughts of the nonexistent chocolate bar. Had they seriously gotten tired of him? Or maybe some jock had stolen it from his locker and ate it before he could notice. If this was a misunderstanding, he would have to feel apologetic toward them. To whom, though?

While Josh was languidly fiddling with the meatballs and beans in his plate with his fork, his friend, Brendon, nudged his arm and asked concerned.

“Hey, how come you don’t seem yourself today?”

Josh heavily moved up his gaze to meet Brendon’s eyes with the look of a dog lost in the rain. “There wasn’t one.”

“What the heck are you talking about?”

“There wasn’t one today. My chocolate bar,” he answered with a sigh and stuffed his mouth with a meatball. The fact that it messed with his self-esteem and that it continuously gnawed at his mind infuriated him even more. This disgusting meal did absolutely no good to uplift his mood, either.

“You sure you didn’t shove it down your throat and forgot about it?”

As Brendon cackled at his own joke, Josh shot him a hot glance out of annoyance. He considered chucking these beans in his face once he was done gulping down his meatball but a sudden wave of sullenness discouraged him. What in the world was he doing over the absence of one goddamn chocolate bar? The more he thought about it, it seemed like the problem was with himself.

“I at least wanted to find out who it was,” he remarked.

“If there’s nothing tomorrow, too, they’d gotten over you. You don’t even know them. Forget it, man,” Brendon ridded his face of all the playfulness air and tapped his back in sympathy. Although it was out of good will, it didn’t help Josh at all. Josh merely nodded lethargically and let go of his fork. No appetite.

Until all classes were over at 3pm, Josh could not focus on any subject and spent most of the time staring into space. That unfortunately led to him failing to answer a simple question during Calculus which cast him into the spotlight of ridicule. Brendon looked over at him with compassion but that only served to irritate him even more.

Josh crammed in pieces of loose papers and notes in his backpack and then headed toward his blue locker one final time to throw in his biology textbook. He had already said his goodbyes with Brendon; he had some matters to discuss with his supervisor and when he had come out of the office the school was already close to being deserted. Josh trudged over to his locker and shoved in his textbook, closing the door and then turning around, he saw---

A boy with a flushed face holding his hands behind his back.

Tyler. Tyler Joseph. Yes. They were in the same Lit class. This was the boy Josh had stared at for a long time because of his cute appearance. Maybe he was an avid fan of literature as he always enthusiastically bored holes into the blackboard with his attentive gaze and jotted down notes with his pretty handwriting. Josh had spent a lot of time just admiring the view and because of this, he had become self-aware whenever the guy was close to him. So what was he doing here, again?

“Um…hi?” Josh offered a hello with an awkward smile. Tyler seemed distressed, scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes.

“Yeah…hello, Josh.”

A short silence hung in the air. Josh’s backpack slid down from his one shoulder and the strap landed on his elbow. He put it on again, this time properly, and adjusted his highlighted yellow locks.

“What’s your business with me?”

Shit. That was too aggressive. Josh bit the insides of his mouth and mentally reproached himself. But what was said could not be undone. Seeing the baffled face of Tyler, Josh himself fell into a state of a deeper frustration and stepped closer to him, wearing on a pathetic grin.

“Well, I mean, so…,”

Tyler tried his best to lock his eyes with Josh’s and bit at his lower lip. Naturally, Josh’s glance traveled down to those plump, pink lips. Doe eyes and straight, pretty nose, and then cherry lips under it. Josh wondered what it would feel like if he were to touch that moist mouth with his, whether or not it would taste of sweet cherries until he realized where his thoughts had traveled to and heat rose in his face. What the fuck was he thinking??

While Josh was gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, Tyler inhaled a lungful of air like he’d made up his mind and closing his eyes, held out the thing he was holding behind his back in front of Josh.

“Please take this!” he cried.

It was a box of chocolate packed in a flamboyant golden wrapping paper.

Josh felt as if he had been hit in the head with a hammer. Did this guy just hand him a chocolate box? The boy he had always been quite interested in? Tyler Robert Joseph? He wasn’t able to discern whether this was a dream or reality so Josh stared wide-eyed at the box with no words coming out of his opened mouth.

“ _Ohmygod_ , I’m so sorry!” As Josh didn’t respond, Tyler’s face instantly paled and he hid the chocolate box behind his back again, running off the direction from which he had come from. Before he started his dash, Josh caught a glimpse of the hint of tears threatening to fall from the boy’s eyes.

This was a big mistake. He should have received the box immediately and said something smooth. Josh’s heartrate skyrocketed and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. He followed Tyler’s embarrassed back in quick, long strides and turned him around abruptly by his wrist.

“I’ll take it! I want it!” he claimed.

Now Josh’s face was as red as Tyler’s. He panted out huffs of breaths and slowly took the chocolate box from Tyler’s other hand. Tyler opened and closed his mouth like a malfunctioning machine and stared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“So did you just…accept my feelings I have for you?”

Josh bashfully ruffled his own hair and looked at the ground. “I guess?”

Instantly, a relieved expression manifested on Tyler’s face. At the same time, a pretty smile lingered on his lips. Josh bored into that face without even considering how rude it could be as it was an expression he had never seen before on the boy’s countenance. Tyler’s heavenly facial features stood out even more up close. The lengthy eyelashes that created shadows under his eyes, the innocent-looking eyebrows, flawless tan skin---he couldn’t be more perfectly beautiful. Even the crooked line of teeth showing through the crack in between his lips came off as indeed _perfect_.

So Josh cautiously cupped Tyler’s cheeks in his hands and landed his lips on the boy’s. The kiss was a refreshing, sweetly tart one like the taste of a raspberry-flavored chocolate. Just as he had expected, Tyler tasted of luscious fruity savor that subtly danced on his lips and tongue. The boy was for a fraction of a second reluctant from the surprise, but soon gave into the kiss with a soft touch. Every nerve in Josh’s body strained to collect the sensation he could gather from indulging in this moist exchange of warmth before he gently pulled away. Both of them were too flustered to face each other after this session.

The two of them decided to walk home, which thankfully wasn’t too far away, and strolled along the sidewalk in matching pace. Not too many conversations happened but for Josh, every second he spent with this boy filled him with some kind of elation he had not experienced before. That was when he decided to ask:

“So were you the one putting chocolate in my locker every morning?”

Tyler laid his eyes upon somewhere distant like he was caught doing something he should not have done.

“…Yes. It was me. I wanted to give them to you in person but…I just…didn’t have it in me.”

“You should have just done it. We could have---,” he clasped his hand with Tyler’s, “we could have become closer like this, way earlier.”

The crimson hue on Tyler’s face shined ethereally in the golden rays that the sun provided. Josh smiled and put in more strength in their interlocked hands.

“What made you come up to me in person today?” he inquired.

Tyler stared at him with quizzical eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh?”

How had he not noticed? The entire school was adorned in red and pink while candies and chocolates were passed around one another. In his defense, Josh was way too occupied with the case of his missing chocolate bar the whole day.

“Since it’s kinda like a special day, I thought I’d give it a go. You know, just leaving the chocolate there every day could have creeped you out. Like I’m some sort of a stalker.”

Josh let out a puff of laugh. “I wouldn’t mind you as my stalker.”

“Don’t say that even as a joke,” Tyler replied, attempting to put on a solemn face but the happiness shining through the mask. They walked on, hand in hand.

Usually, this road seemed to stretch on for ages. But today, it felt too short somehow. It was time to unlock their intertwined hands. Josh didn’t conceal his face of disappointment and shook the box as a gesture of gratitude once again. And then he pecked on the boy’s cheek, tousling the brown hair once.

“Thank you for finding the courage.”

“Thank you for taking it,” Tyler replied, fixing his shoulder strap on himself.

“See you tomorrow, Ty,” Josh waved his hand in front of Tyler’s house. Tyler did the same before stepping in his home and disappearing behind the door. Even after Tyler had left, Josh stood there for a few seconds, eye fixed on the white doorframe through which Tyler had gone through. What kind of day was this? He slapped himself in the face several times, exhaled deeply, and then headed toward his home.

As soon as he got to his bedroom, Josh checked his phone. There were various messages stacked in his inbox but he clicked on Brendon’s first because he saw the name ‘Tyler’ included in it.

_‘Did things go well with Tyler?’_

Holy shit. His best friend, Brendon Urie, was behind all this grand mystery. Josh plopped down on his bed, dumbfounded, and replied.

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘Congrats, bro.’_

_‘You’re dead tomorrow, Forehead.’_

Though his choice of words were rather menacing, Josh’s grin was hanging from ear to ear and he was screaming Hallelujah in his mind. He had a _great_ friend. Who would have imagined him being together with Tyler freaking Joseph?

Then, Brendon’s last message arrived.

_‘Oh by the way, I ate the chocolate in your locker this morning.’_

Son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated:)  
> Follow me on tumblr @neon-morphile and @blurry-frickin-fren


End file.
